


Exceeds Expectations (Doujinshi)

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comic, Cuteness overload, Don’t copy to another site, Doujinshi, F/M, Fluff, Minor bad language, cameo from counter crisis edge and gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: Stronk Fighter with Heart of Gold meets Cute, is instantly smitten.Cute turns out to be Strong and Independent in her own right, and can be a bit of an asshole. Crush intensifies.





	Exceeds Expectations (Doujinshi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/gifts).

Read this way =====>

Let's play which page did I finish last a day before the new deadline! Why do I keep doing this to myself? Anyway it turned out cute. Hope you like it!

Cameos from Gibbs and Edge from [Counter Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018015/chapters/2024108)


End file.
